the_conflict_between_the_heaven_and_the_hellfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel
Gabriel is an Archangel, he is God's left-hand as well as his third son . Biography Eli created Gabriel with Lucifer as an Archangel, like Lucifer and Michael, he raised his siblings . Gabriel is the second to bow before humans, like other Archangels, after the departure of Anu, he became the ruler of Heaven . Equipment * Archangel Sword' :' Gabriel have, like all Archangels, his own Archangel Sword . Powers and Abilities * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Gabriel holds vast amount of power, making him one of the strongest entities in existence. His power is only equaled by Yog-Sothoth, Duriel, Pontos, Malthael and Leviathan and is only overwhelmed by the second and firsts of Primordial Kinds, the Prime Evil Diablo, the Primordial Shards and the Primordial Beings . ** Nigh-Omniscience : Gabriel knows almost everything being one of the oldest entities in existence . *** Omnilingualism : Gabriel has the ability to speak, write, understand, and communicate in any language due of living for such a long time . * Biokinesis : Gabriel can harm or disfigure an individual . * Hand-to-Hand Combat : Gabriel has billions years of fighting skill experience, making him the top best fighters in existence . * Holy Fire Manipulation : Like every angel, Gabriel can manipulate the forces of holy fire. He can use this to harm, kill, or confine the angels since his holy fire is far superior to theirs. * Holy White Light : Gabriel can generate a white light and vaporize an entire area of far distances. This power will only harm other Archangel-Level Entities or stronger. * Immortality : Gabriel is immortal and can't die from age of diseases . * Nigh-Invulnerability : Gabriel can't be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments or diseases, Gabriel can be harmed or killed by anything equal or stronger as well as by a Primordial Weapon . * Reality Warping : Gabriel can distort the fabrics of reality and alter what is logic in the universe, he can create objects or beings out of thin . * Regeneration : Gabriel's body can heal from any severe injury in only a short amount of time, he will not heal so fast if the injury is made by a Primordial Weapon . * Advanced Smiting : Gabriel can burn any individual's insides and soul or essence by verbally, hand gesture, or thought, he can only smite entities below a Archangel-Level Entity, he prefers to do it by snapping his fingers . * Super Stamina : Gabriel does not require food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain himself, he can exert himself in prolong harsh activities and will not tire out. * Super Strength : Gabriel possesses immense physical strength that allows him to overwhelm any supernatural entity other than his equals, the second and firsts of Primordial Kinds or the Primordial Shards or the Primordial Beings . * Supernatural Concealment : Gabriel can prevent anyone weaker than an Archangel-Level Entity from tracking his presence . * Swordsmanship : Gabriel is skilled using a sword . * Telekinesis : Gabriel can move objects or beings with his mind, he can even use this power to harm them . * Telepathy : Gabriel can read or sense the mind of an individual, he can communicate with individuals through a mental link . * Wing Manifestation/Flight : Gabriel can unfold his wings for battle or flying, his wings are snow white . * Dimensional Travel : Gabriel can travel through different realms in the universe or anywhere in the universe itself with no limit . Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Mark of Cain : Gabriel can be corrupted by the Mark and, so, can be even corrupted by it, moreover, the bearer can be controlled by Chaos and that power scares even Lucifer, an other well-known power of the mark is the ability it gives to its bearer to reflect injuries . Destroying Beings * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can destroy Gabriel . * Archangel-Level Entities: An Archangel, a Primordial Beast, a Grim Reaper, Kairos, Titania, a Lovecraftian Elder Thing, a Prime Fiend, a Great Maker, an Horsemen, a Protogenos and Nova can potentially overwhelm and possibly kill him . Weapons * Primordial Weapons : Primordial Weapons can kill him . Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:High-Tier Angels Category:Archangels Category:Higher Beings Category:Primordial Entities Category:Apocalypse's Tools Category:God's Creations Category:Rulers Category:Rulers of Heaven